


반짝임

by lazy_lemon



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: Gen
Language: 한국어
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-06
Updated: 2017-02-06
Packaged: 2018-09-22 11:23:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9605696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lazy_lemon/pseuds/lazy_lemon





	

그것은 아주 한순간의 반짝임이었다. K-2SO는 자신의 시각센서에 이상이 생겼을 가능성을 의심했다. 하지만 마지막 점검은 바로 그날 아침의 일이었고 다시 카시안을 바라보았을 때 그런 이상현상은 잡히지 않았기에 그것은 인간들이 흔히들 말하는 '착각' 혹은 K-2SO의 관점에서 빛의 반사를 잘못 분석한 결과라 마무리지어졌다.  
K-2SO의 관찰대상은 언제나 카시안 안도르 하나 뿐이다. 그도 그럴 것이 K-2SO는 직관적으로 자신의 감각 센서에 잡히는 것들을 분석하고 결론을 내리곤 했다. 관찰이라는 것은 그에게 어울리는 단어가 아니며 그래야 할 필요조차 없는 것이다. 다만, 카시안 안도르만은 특별했다. 무엇이 특별한 것인지는 K-2SO 조차 알지 못한다. 그러기에 그는 카시안 안도르를 관찰했다. 끊임없이 이어지는 관찰과 분석. 인간이 가지는 불합리함. 비논리의 집합체. 카시안 안도르가 다른 인간과 무엇이 다른가에 대한 결론은 나지 않는다. 그것이 다시 한 번 카시안 안도르를 특별하게하고 그 특별함의 이유를 알기위해 K-2SO는 다시 분석을 시작한다. 과거에서 현재까지 이어지는 고리는 그 원인을 파악하기 위해 다시 과거로 돌아간다. 반복되는 알고리듬은 처음부터 전제가 잘못되었음을 경고하지만 K-2SO 는 관찰을 멈추지 않았다. 쌓여가는 데이터는 그러기에 무의미하고 동시에 특별하다. K-2SO는 이 과정을 "기억"이라 일컫기로 했다.

"카시안."

다시 한 번, 예상치 못한 순간에 그 반짝임을 다시 한 번 포착했을 때였다. 막 감아 젖은 머리카락이 매끄럽게 출렁인다. 제대로 털어내질 않아 떨어지는 물방울이 이마 위로, 뺨으로, 귓가를 스쳐 목덜미까지 거침없이 흐른다. 카시안이 K-2SO를 바라보았다. 무심히 머리를 넘기는 손짓에 반짝임이 덧없이 사라졌다. K-2SO는 잠시 대답을 보류했다.

"케이."

말하라는 듯 자신을 부르는 목소리에 K-2SO는 저만치 던져진 수건을 가리켰다.

"감기에 걸릴지도 몰라요."

이번에는 카시안이 대답을 보류했다. K-2SO는 자신의 대답이 잘못된 것인지 명확히 알 수 없었다. 카시안은 다른 명령을 내리는 대신 아주 옅게 웃었고 K-2SO의 손짓에 따라 움직여 수건을 집어들었다. 가느다란 갈색 머리카락이 손가락 사이에서 흩날리며 아주 잠시, 그 반짝임을 다시 보였다. K-2SO는 그것이 무엇인지 이제는 확실히 알 수 있었다. 다만, 아는 것과 해석 사이에는 약간의 혼란이 존재했다.  
생물은 노화라는 것을 겪는다. 시간이 지나면 그들의 몸을 이루고 있는 세포가 제 기능을 잃고 무너져내린다. 하지만 K-2SO는 노화를 모른다. 십여 년의 시간 동안 K-2SO가 관찰한 개체는 카시안 안도르 하나 뿐이다. 그는 노화의 증조를 보이기에는 너무도 어린 개체다. K-2SO는 수많은 죽음을 분석했다. 유기체의 몸이 분해되어 그들이 말하는 "흙"으로 돌아가는 그 지난한 과정. 너무도 무르고 약한 존재인 그들은 너무도 쉽게 스러진다. 카시안 안도르 역시 그들 중 하나라는 사실이 K-2SO의 연산을 멈추게 만들었다. 특별한 카시안 안도르. 그 특별함이 언제나 영원히 존재할 것이라고 이미 K-2SO 는 "믿고" 있었는지도 모른다.

"카시안, 당신도 언젠가 죽겠죠?"

카시안이 다시 한 번 K-2SO를 바라보았다. 맑은 갈색의 눈동자가 순진한 짐승처럼 K-2SO를 올려다본다. K-2SO는 이따금 그가 무구한 표정을 짓는다는 것을 안다. 그것은 카시안 안도르의 지금까지의 삶 대신 그 길지 않았던 시간만을 보여주는 것과 같다.

"갑자기 무슨 소리야?"

의아함이 가시지 않은 시선에 K-2SO 는 천천히 손을 뻗었다. 차가운 머리카락 사이를 헤집는 손가락에 카시안이 눈을 감는다. 피곤이 묻어나지만 아직은 보드라운 눈가가 젊음을 보여준다. 매끄러운 머리카락은 쉽사리 목표에 닿는 것을 거부한다. 여전히 덜 마른 머리카락이 손끝에 엉겨붙는다. 드디어 목표한 개체에 닿아 잡아당기자 별다른 거부감 없이 머리카락이 뽑혀나왔다.

"겨우 그거 때문에?"

눈가를 찡그리며 입꼬리를 올린다. K-2SO는 그것도 카시안 안도르의 웃는 표정 중 하나임을 알고 있다. 즐거움 때문이 아니라 어떤 불가해한 감정 때문에. 겹겹히 쌓여 하나만 내어놓을 수 없는 감정의 켜 때문에. 단순한 논리로는 귀결되지 않는 불합리함이 그 얼굴에 머무른다.  
카시안이 손을 내밀었다. K-2SO는 제 손에 들린 머리카락을 조심스럽게 올려놓았다. 가느다란 갈색의 머리카락의 끝부분이 아주 조금, 희게 물들었다. 카시안이 이번에는 소리내어 웃는다. K-2SO는 그런 카시안 안도르를 바라보았다.

"인간은 약하니까요."

가볍게 불어온 바람이 손바닥 위에 놓인 머리카락을 날려버린다. 다시 한번, 가느다란 반짝임이 K-2SO의 센서에 잡혔다.

"당신도 약해요 카시안. 하지만 내가 있으니 괜찮아요."

놀랐다는 표정을 지우지 않은 채 저를 바라보는 카시안을 뒤로 하고 K-2SO는 걸음을 옮겼다. 머리카락이 날아간 자리 위를 걸으며 K-2SO는 카시안 안도르의 임무와 그에 따르는 모든 죽음을 시뮬레이션한다. 과거와 현재를 이어주는 임무들. 그 안에서 카시안은 몇 번이고 죽음을 바라보았다. 거짓말은 틀린 것을 말하는 것이 아니라 틀린 줄 알면서도 말하는 것이다. K-2SO는 거짓말을 모른다. 그러기에 자신이 하는 말이 거짓이 되지 않기 위해 카시안 안도르의 임무에 언제나 자신이 동행하기를 바랐다.


End file.
